


solace

by valancelot



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Angels, M/M, PWP, first time writing smut please bear with me, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancelot/pseuds/valancelot
Summary: lucas and mark trying to have sex but lucas’s wings keep getting in the way
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	solace

“Can you- _not?”_ Mark groans, trying to fend off the pristine, feathery wings that seem to always find their way poking Mark’s sides.

“Are you talking to me or the wings?” Lucas mumbles against his skin. Mark squirms, the touch of Lucas’s lips on his neck tickles him.

“I don’t know- can your wings hear me?” Mark huffs out. He’s breathless- but not for the reason that he wants. “They’re poking my body, it’s a little bit uncomfortable.” The lips on his neck promptly stop and Mark feels the smile turning into a frown. The soft grazes of the latter’s lips dissipate as Lucas raises his head from his ministrations on Mark’s neck.

His entire vision is now filled with the sight of Lucas sheepishly smiling down at him- although the apologetic look in his eyes is evident.

“Sorry.” The other man mutters, flush faintly coloring his toned body.

“It’s okay.” Mark quickly consoles- not wanting Lucas to feel guilty for something that isn’t his fault.

It's supposed to be their first time together- after multiple assurances from Mark that he truly wants it. Lucas finally caved in and they decided today would be the day. They even went on a special breakfast and lunch date for the fun of it (although Mark thinks it’s courtesy of Lucas’s ever-romantic gestures). What they _didn't_ expect is Lucas's own wings being a cockblocker. The feathery, regal, white wings have sustained a small injury, preventing Lucas from being able to enfold it. Which is why they're currently slightly spread out- casting a shadow over Mark.

"Sorry that I can't transform to human form either." Lucas sighs. "I've reached the quota limit without realizing."

"Don't say sorry baby, it's not your fault." Noticing how close Lucas's face is, Mark takes the chance to cup the former's cheek- fingers tracing gently in fondness. "Should we wait till your injury heals then?" Mark suggests, even though he's been anticipating this night for far too much than he'd like to admit. However, his concern for Lucas is greater than his desire to get fucked.

Lucas tilts his head towards Mark’s hand that's now playing with his ear. "Hmm…" The angel muses, lips pursing. "Or…" A smile grows on his face. "You could ride me."

Mark blinks. _Right._

With newfound energy now that he knows they can still fuck tonight, Mark tries to sit up- mildly smacking Lucas’s arms that are caging him.

"Whoa. Calm down."Surprise etches Lucas's voice as Mark pushes his chest with enthusiasm.

"Sit up, c'mon. Wanna get to your lap."

" _Fuck_. Okay, hold on baby." Lucas's pupils darken as much as it could with its gold flakes, visibly turned on by Mark's eagerness.

He swiftly backs up, with the elegance of an angel, and maneuvers both their bodies so this time Lucas's leaning against the bed frame. Foolishly forgetting the injury he's sustaining, he winces out loud when it presses against the wood.

Mark hurriedly checks over in worry. “Are you okay?” He asks, fingers already hovering over the graze, though hesitant to touch it.

“Yeah- Don’t worry, it’s just a slight throb.” Lucas kisses Mark’s temples in consolation as he slightly lifts himself up so Mark can place pillows behind him. When it’s done, Mark fully climbs onto Lucas’s lap- soft, round thighs straddling the latter's hips. Placing his arms around, Mark wastes no time in smashing his lips against Lucas’s own.

The feel of Lucas’s plump lips drives him insane. Never has he ever thought that he would be kissing an angel, _a literal one,_ at the comfort of an apartment that they share, a place which he now calls _home._

His fingers instinctively go through Lucas's hair, tugging down locks as Lucas moves from delving in his mouth to trailing across his jaw- every touch a glowing tint to Mark's body.

Mark whimpers when Lucas harshly nips the unblemished expanse of his neck. "Lucas…"

A groan sounds in the otherwise hushed room when Mark grinds his hips against Lucas’s crotch. " _Fuck_." Lucas slides his hands down across Mark's back and squeezes his ass, sending Mark to mewl softly.

"Are-" _Moans._ "Are angels allowed to curse while they're fucking?" He giggles teasingly but it quickly turns into a moan when a slap is delivered to his ass.

"I had no idea angels can be this… _filthy._ "

Silence and then a, "Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Yes, _God_ , _yes_." Mark nods quickly, lust evident in his tone. Lucas, on the other hand, cringes- face twisting into a grimace.

"Baby, please don't say their name."

"What?" Mark smirks, mirth in his eyes. "Can God actually listen to us when I say _'God’_?

Lucas flinches when Mark says the name twice. "No... They can't.” He sighs, hands gripping Mark’s waist to stop the other from grinding. “But I'd really appreciate it if you don't make me think about my boss when I'm about to fuck you."

Mark only laughs and kisses the other deeply again in endearment. "Get the lube," he orders.

Lucas quickly follows and removes his arm from Mark's waist. He fumbles on the bedside table, knocking over things as he searches for the lube. Once grasped, he promptly places the tiny bottle halfway in Mark’s mouth.

“Mmrgh?” Mark sounds in confusion, bits of drool starting to collect at the corner of his mouth.

“Hold it for me.” Lucas requests, nimble fingers uncapping the lid and squeezing the content onto both his palm. “Yeah, good boy.”

Mark flushes a sharp scarlet at the words, hitting Lucas’s arms in retaliation. Spitting the bottle out once Lucas’s done, he grumbles. “I thought angels aren’t supposed to be mean.”

“I wasn’t being mean- I was _praising_ you.”

“Didn’t feel like it.” Mark rolls his eyes- though a small smile plays on his lips. “Anyways, stop wasting time and prep me already.”

Lucas laughs, the sound deep and melodious as it always does. “Calm down. We’ve got all day, baby.”

Right at that moment, a cool touch brushes against Mark’s back, causing him to shudder in surprise. Both the physical gesture and feel of anticipation fills him up, and never mind that the snow is descending outside- Mark is warm all over.

He's already whining by the time Lucas teases his fingers around his rim.

"I'm gonna put one, okay?" Lucas tells so as to not surprise the other.

Mark nods in answer.

When the first finger enters him, he can only close his eyes and sigh in contentment. It doesn't hurt as much as he expected, though it might just be due to Lucas's gentle movements.

The angel gradually inserts two more fingers, each time always making sure Mark knows before putting them in. He's so very gentle, just like the rest of him- from the way he handles animals like they're his own children to the way he holds Mark's hands, steady and certain.

However, Mark doesn’t want gentle, at least not now. “Lucas, I’m ready.” He whines urgently, dilated pupils staring fixedly at Lucas’s own.

" _Okay-_ okay. Hold on, let me get the condom first.”

Mark nods and peppers Lucas’s neck with kisses, distracting himself while he waits.

It isn’t until Mark feels a much larger nudge than Lucas’s fingers that his eyes flutter shut and a broken moan sounds out of him.

Lucas enters slowly, _of course he does,_ while Mark softly pants, trying to accommodate the girth inside him. Through it all, Lucas swipes his fingers delicately on Mark’s hips, praising and assuring him with soft words and littered kisses. Once Lucas finally bottoms out though, Mark instantly raises his hips and slams down back again.

“ _Fuck,_ Mark-” Lucas gasps, eyes closing shut in pleasure.

“Go rough on me,” Mark whispers out the words, breathless. He shushes Lucas when the latter tries to speak. “I can handle it and I _want_ it.”

Lucas groans as his eyes become even more dilated than it already is. “The things you fucking do to me.” He grunts, the voice low and aroused.

Without warning, Lucas snaps his hips fast and hard, causing Mark to immediately latch on the angel’s back for balance. The smaller tilts his head back, uninhibited moans filling the room in between breathless gasps as Lucas keeps on thrusting hard, unrestrained in his actions.

When a particular thrust hits that certain sweet spot, Mark cries- eyes rolling up in pleasure, clenching unintentionally around Lucas.

Moans and pants fill the room, the cool air foreign to the sweat coating their bodies. Lucas continues to hit that spot inside him and each time, Mark feels like bursting. Red flush layers their bodies, and in the hazy midst of fucking, Mark delves into Lucas’s mouth, tasting the other on his tongue.

Mark faintly feels the other’s hips stutters, ragged breaths heavy with lust. “I’m close.”

He can barely comprehend Lucas’s words, lost in the bliss and fervor that overtakes his mind. He manages to nod, words spilling out of him without realizing. “Come inside me, _please.”_

Lucas's eyes widen for a second before a new surge of electricity charges his gaze. He tightens his hold on Mark, almost bruising. “I wish I could babe,” he growls, “but I’m using a condom now- maybe next time.”

Mark nods hurriedly, feels like that’s the only thing he can do now alongside stroking his own cock- chasing his high in tandem to Lucas’s.

It isn’t long until they both came with a groan, Mark spilling all over Lucas’s and his chest. Both of them are breathing heavily, their sounds mixing in with the patter of snowfall outside. When Mark finally lifts his head up from Lucas’s shoulder, the high of post-sex mind melting away, he has to stop for a minute and stare at Lucas in awe.

Sunlight filters through the translucent curtains of their room- soft glow painting Lucas’s everything. Where the light falls, his skin shines gold, layers of hue tinting contours and edges. The gold irises are even more prominent than before and Mark can faintly see his reflection as he looks at Mark in adoration. Lucas is simply ethereal, and Mark believes even without the angel aid, he’d still look as radiant as he does now.

“You’re beautiful,” Mark whispers out, forehead resting against Lucas’s own, fingers running through the latter’s hair.

“I know.” Lucas replies and Mark can’t stop the smile from forming on his own face. “And you too, love, you’re more than beautiful.” Lucas smiles bright, laugh resonating gently in the winter air.

They both clean up but don't bother to put on clothes other than boxers as they snuggle together under the bed covers. Mark feels utterly content and warm despite the window being left slightly ajar.

“What should we have for dinner?” Lucas asks, fingers absentmindedly playing with Mark’s knuckles.

Mark meets him in the eyes, eyelash fluttering from the intensity and love bared raw to him. It’s moments like this that make him think just how lucky he is to have Lucas as the person he wakes up to, the person he sees when he enters the apartment, the person he lays against in the dark of night. He's everything and more to Mark, the solace and significant other of Mark's life.

It's surreal, exciting, and daunting at the same time but Mark learns to cherish the moments, to be grateful, always.

“I feel like eating Chinese take-out,” Mark mumbles, the exhaustion starting to settle on him.

Lucas nods lightly, eyes also dropping slowly. “Okay.” He yawns, muttering. “But for now, let’s get some sleep.”

Mark feels his mouth curving into a smile. “Yeah, okay. I love you, Lucas.”

“I love you too, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of the 23daysofwonder challenge day 2 in twitter,,, ik it's 5 days late but i got stuck writing the smut part so yeah... LMAO


End file.
